Simplemente yo te amo
by Koroshi Death
Summary: Cuando el amor es más fuerte que los contratos o los hechizos, es porque cupido acertó en el corazón de un demonio... SebastiánxCiel ONE SHOT


**Notas capítulo:**

_Hola__ a todos otra vez... jeje aquí me tienen de vuelta XDDD_

_Bueno, antes de que se pregunten qué hago aquí otra vez, les contaré…_

_Tuve un sueño algo raro de mí con un chico que no conocía, ósea, sólo lo he visto en aquel sueño…_

_Y bueno, fue una mini historia de amor un tanto romántica y cuando desperté me imaginé una historia romántica de Sebas y Ciel…_

_Bueno, esto es primordialmente porque nunca he leído un fic SebasxCiel que cuente sobre algún romance, noviazgo ó algo así donde lo primero no sea ir a la cama y luego el romance xDD…_

_Así que quise hacer algo diferente, primero el romance, luego ya del amor romántico y todo eso, la cama –Obvio, infaltable el lemon xDD- pero ya al menos rompe con la clásica secuencia beso-excitación-lemon-amor/odio-final romántico/trágico_

_Espero a ustedes también les haya agradado la idea, lo sabré sólo y únicamente a través de sus reviews…_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y hasta luego!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tres días y una noche<strong>

_He observado en sus ojos un extraño mirar_, como si un brillo celestial se colara por aquellas pálidas y profundas orbes, una media sonrisa pareció dibujarse en sus finos y fríos labios como la nieve, esa nieve que caía implacable y lenta por los cielos de Londres. Las pupilas dilatadas del muchacho parecían brillar con fuerza y conjunto a una fina y triste lágrima, acarició la mejilla del de cabellos azabache.

- Ahora tú tendrás que _olvidar_… - Susurró.

* * *

><p>La vista pálida y característica de la noche nublaba sus sueños y la realidad que le rodeaba, con aquella consistencia orgullosa y maciza, intentaba camuflar inútilmente aquella frágil estructura llamada "virilidad". Sus ojos apreciaban el caer de la nieve con una taza de leche caliente entre sus manos, intentando traspasar el calor de átomo en átomo, quizás algún día alcanzaría aquel calor también su piel…<p>

El vapor de aquella pequeña tacita empañaba sus lentes de descanso, se despojó de ellos con irritación y, casi sin paciencia, aquel niño dejó de lado la taza para salir a recorrer aquel jardín pálido que se manifestaba a su alrededor. Su amarga presencia parecía quemar las flores aún más que la mismísima nieve; sus pasos implacables sobre la misma parecían derretirla, el frío se apoderó de su cuerpo y en un andar rítmico, casi danzante se coló bajo las ramas de un robusto roble, de aquellos tantos que custodiaban su patrimonio. Bajó la mirada, sentía que las manos enguantadas en sus bolsillos se burlaban de la lana y del polar, ya que, estas mismas se congelaban de frío, transformando cada pieza en una prenda inválida para camuflar aquel clima invernal típico de diciembre en Gran Bretaña.

Suspiró con fastidio, viendo manifestado aquel suspiro en el pálido color blanquecino del aliento salir por sus labios, al verlo, frunció el ceño sintiéndose burlado, cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada, harto de la actividad de aquella mansión, comenzó a dar pasos inconscientes más… más… más y cada vez más allá del patrimonio, yendo a parar en medio de un espeso bosque que brillaba a su alrededor.

El carruaje en algunas ocasiones, sentía que le privaba de aquellos paisajes tan maravillosos de los alrededores; claro, siempre iba casi dormido, distraído o fastidiado: ahora apreciaba sus pies.

Sonrió con parsimonia, el viento soplaba con fuerza, azotando contra su fino rostro los pequeños y tiernos copos de nieve que caían provenientes del cielo. Habían muchas cosas que podían no sorprender a un conde y eran muy pocas las cuales lograrían provocar alguna reacción de sorpresa que proviniera de su altiva persona, sus ojos se cerraron levemente, tratando de apreciar un pequeño objeto que se hallaba en la lejanía; a los segundos, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante la visión.

Entremedio de toda aquella mezquina nieve se encontraba refugiada una triste flor, una flor color carmín, casi tan fuerte como el color de aquellos ojos matizados en su fiel mayordomo, la arrancó con tristeza tras percibir que el hielo la quemaría, sonriendo con ironía, comprendió lo efímero de la vida.

- Aquello tan hermoso suele ser _frágil _como una delicada y pequeña flor… pero esta flor supo superponerse a las adversidades, y a pesar del devastador invierno, sobrevivió y ahora se encuentra entre mis manos… las manos de su salvador – susurró con parsimonia, sus grandes orbes azules parecían adquirir un brillo sobrehumano ¿sería…?

- Aquella historia me parece familiar – la conocida presencia le sorprendió y asustó, aquel susto se hizo evidente en el conde que, sin dudarlo, volteó frunciendo el ceño, no le molestaba que lo hubiera seguido, tampoco que lo hubiera escuchado, le molestaba el hecho de que le hubiera hablado así de repente, asustándose frente a él, frente a quien siempre debía mostrarse altivo y fuerte, como su amo - ¿Le molesta mi presencia, amo? – Inquirió mirándole fijo y con respeto, atinó a hacer una leve reverencia ante la mirada agresiva del conde – sólo he querido venirle a buscar ya que la tormenta al cabo de unos minutos se volverá agresiva - aseveró a la vez que alzaba su cuerpo y su mirada, calando hondo en las del pequeño, esas iris carmesíes intimidaban con tanta candencia, como llamas, como fuego en su mirar, fuego tan potente capaz de derretir en un instante toda aquella nieve acumulada del invierno.

Y así, el duque sin mediar palabra alguna, comenzó a caminar de regreso a la mansión en compañía de la gran silueta negra y la pequeña flor de eléctrico color entre sus dedos.

Sus pasos quedaban marcados en la nieve ¿Qué había querido decir Sebastián con ello? _"Aquella historia me parece familiar" _quedó marcado por la curiosidad que intentaría de todos modos disimular, miró a su mayordomo, siempre tan elegante para caminar, se notaba que aquella perfección no podía ser humana, su rostro pálido sonrojó, su semblante no cambió demasiado y volvió a dedicarse a mirar al frente, caminaba lento, tan lento, de golpe se detuvo, no quería seguir, avanzar estaba mal, debía detener el tiempo, él…

- Sebastián… - Susurró, el galante demonio se detuvo de golpe. Era como él decía, observó el cielo y se percató que la tormenta iba en aumento, Sebastián se puso de rodillas delante de él para quedar a su altura, tomando con ambas enormes manos sus pequeños y finos hombros, la nieve parecía querer huir y no mirar más.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Yo… - sus manos afirmaron el rostro del susodicho, era como si la blanca nieve le hubiera hipnotizado, pero si el momento al igual que las plantas se hubiera congelado, quizás… – No lo sé…

Era tan inocente, tan puro, la mente del demonio viajaba en miles de ideas macabras y depravadas que no podía evitar debido a su naturaleza bestial. Pero esa actitud tan torpe y esa timidez le hacían sentir culpa. Sí, culpa, un demonio podía sentir culpa; Las mejillas de Ciel rápidamente se tiñeron de carmín ¿es que acaso tampoco sabía lo que estaba haciendo? Le miró con detención, removió un poco los cabellos de sus ojos, Ciel parecía querer huir, intentó voltear, más, el mayordomo se lo impidió.

- No puede dejar una frase a la mitad para luego querer ocultarse, Bocchan – Dijo serio – Eso no es digno de la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive.

- Qué sabes tú de ser la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive – Dijo dando media vuelta, se cruzó de brazos, Sebastián se puso de pie nuevamente y se quedó viendo la espalda del conde – qué familia – Dijo con ironía – Si sólo hay un Phantomhive, nadie más que yo, soy el jefe de mí mismo y de nadie más – rió apenas, le causaba gracia plantearse aquello.

- ¿Es que acaso usted querría tener una familia…?

Se sorprendió ante tal interrogante, miró el cielo, la nieve caía, sus manos se congelaban y miró la flor que había "salvado" de la tormenta ¿Es que acaso la pregunta del mayordomo le había descolocado? ¿Qué si acaso deseaba tener una familia? No, él no quería tenerlo.

- Lo que se ha perdido una vez… Nunca más podrá volver… - Musitó acariciando su anillo, lentamente sus ojos se nublaron, los cerró y alzó el rostro, la realidad era cruel, era dura, era fría, tan fría y desolada como la nieve que torturaba las hermosas plantas – Sebastián… - Susurró – Tú eres un demonio… ¿Tú podrías devolverme lo que he perdido?

- No… - Respondió – Lo perdido no podrá ser jamás recuperado… Lo dije cuando hicimos el pacto… - Se agachó a sus espaldas, poniendo su mano en su pecho – Pero puedo intentar… - Ciel abrió enormes orbes, volteando, se topó con que éste le hacía una reverencia – Puedo intentar darle yo mismo lo único sincero que puedo expresar… Como un demonio… - Sus ojos brillaron carmesíes en la oscuridad que se hacía reinante – Si usted me lo permite, claro…

- ¿Qué quieres decir…? – Apretó con fuerza los puños, no entendía nada.

- ¿Usted sería mi pareja por tres días…? – Dijo sin más, los ojos de Ciel se abrieron desmesuradamente.

¿Qué? ¿Pareja? ¿Y por tres días? ¿Por qué sólo tres días…? ¿Qué significaba todo eso…?

- No entiendo – Respondió nervioso - ¿Ser novios? ¿Tú y yo? – Rió - ¿Es que acaso estás loco? – Sebastián se incorporó rápidamente, volteando, continuó su camino hacia la mansión.

Lo que Ciel alcanzó a ver fueron unas orbes ardientes y tristes ¿Desilusionadas acaso? Se sintió mal por un instante, su mano apretó su pecho con culpa ¿Sentía culpa? ¿Por qué? Él mismo había provocado eso ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué?

Sebastián volteó y le vio ahí inmutado bajo la nieve.

- Bocchan… - _Hasta su voz sonaba distinta…_ - La tormenta… Debemos volver a la mansión cuanto antes.

Y así continuó. No entendía nada, rápidamente comenzó a caminar, casi trotando para alcanzarle, tenía razón, la tormenta era implacable con el paso de los minutos, se puso a la par con él, ya llegaría la hora otra vez, ya comenzaría el juego otra vez…

Desde su cama observaba la chimenea, la madera se quemaba, era consumida por el fuego, el humo salía por la chimenea y finalmente contaminaba aún más ese país azotado por el smog, apretó las sábanas entre sus manos y bajó la mirada, las observaba, eran tan finas, tan blancas y absurdamente delicadas, suspiró con desdén ¿Debería acaso aceptar? Recordó de golpe, sorpresivamente la mirada emitida por Sebastián, esa mirada _triste y herida _¿Por qué…?

¿_Y si me quiere…?_

- ¡Es hora de dormir!

Cuánto le hubiera gustado decir que despertó siendo golpeado en el rostro por el sol… Pero hacía tanto frío y las nubes cubrían todo el cielo. El mayordomo servía el té luego de disponer las ropas que usaría ese día. Ciel, aún acostado, tomó la tacita y bebió un sorbo.

- Quedan cinco días… - Dijo con una sonrisa, a la vez que tomaba el itinerario del joven, Ciel le miró interrogante – Para su cumpleaños, por supuesto, Bocchan ¿Lo había olvidado? – Ciel volteó de nuevo hacia su té, luego de beber otro sorbo, respondió.

- No, realmente me es difícil olvidarlo… Tengo el calendario aquí al lado – Irónicamente, le miró, acomodándose en la cama para dejarse vestir –…Sebastián – el susodicho comenzaba a poner las medias típicas que usaba en invierno, luego los pantaloncillos, las botas…

- ¿Sí, joven amo? – Ciel volteó un tanto dudoso si hablar o no, sonrojó.

- Acepto.

_Todo comenzó así… Sólo tres días…_

Dos siluetas caminaban entre la nieve, una tímida y no muy convencida, otra sonriente y entusiasmada. Llegaron finalmente a un lugar maravilloso, entre la nieve, brillaba el césped como en verano y las flores mostraban sus bellos colores como en primavera, Ciel miraba maravillado, Sebastián posaba sobre el pasto una manta roja y alistaba todo para un picnic.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto…? – Sus músculos estaban tensos, estaba nervioso, creía arrepentirse de haber aceptado el reto de los tres días – _Es imposible que me enamore… Es imposible que termine sintiendo algo real por él…_

- Una cita – Responde entretenido, le hacía sentir vivo la idea de pasarla bien tres días con su Bocchan, tres días que disfrutaría a concho, sabía que su joven amo era un juguetón y seguramente se divertiría también en esto, aunque al principio le costara _soltarse_, luego ya estaría normal.

- ¡¿Una cita? – Completamente rojo - ¡Dijiste que veníamos a comer, nada más!

- ¿Y eso no es una cita? – Respondió burlón, aquel título de "novio temporal" de Ciel le daba atribuciones para tratarle de "tú a tú" e incluso burlarse de él – Bocchan, usted no tiene ningún atisbo a la sensibilidad – Puso una mano en su pecho, haciendo teatro.

- ¡Mh! – Refutó molesto, sentándose sobre la manta, mirando todas las comidas que le había preparado, de pronto su mirada molesta mutó a una sorprendida, mirando el paisaje a su alrededor, la nieve caía en todas partes, menos donde ellos estaban, justo sobre ellos estaba el cielo despejado y con sol, sólo un círculo en el cielo - ¿Cómo lograste hacer algo como esto? Sólo en este pequeño círculo hace un calor de primavera – Se quitó la chaqueta – Pero si cruzas hacia la nieve, la temperatura baja a grados bajo cero… - Sorprendente, incluso para él era sorprendente.

- No ha sido difícil, Bocchan – Le sonrió – Me alegra que le haya gustado, yo sólo pensé en el ambiente perfecto para nuestra primera cita.

- ¡No lo digas así! – Exclamó exaltado, completamente rojo – Dejémoslo con que sólo es un picnic y ya – Dijo volteando, Sebastián sonrió sin decir más nada, nada le haría cambiar de opinión a Ciel.

_Aunque para él, eso seguía siendo una cita._

El de ojos azules miraba las mariposas pasear entre las flores, hasta que una voló más allá del círculo y pasó a la nieve, cayendo de inmediato congelada y muerta, eso fue escalofriante, volteo de nuevo y dio un mordisco al emparedado.

No se habían cruzado palabra alguna, Sebastián le miraba siempre con una sonrisa, el conde evitaba mirarle, no podía dimensionar lo que era ser novios por sólo tres días, pero, de todos modos, si era así, eso resultaba en cierto modo hasta entretenido.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí, me agrada mucho – Respondió sonriendo, sacó un trocito del pastel de frambuesas.

- Sí me permite… - Musitó quitando el plato de sus manos, se puso tras de él y le hizo apoyar su nuca en su pecho, aquello le hizo sonrojar, Sebastián intentaba darle el pastel en la boca.

- ¡Yo puedo solo! – Protestó.

- Calla y relájate.

Y así fue, se tranquilizó, no podía resultar tan malo, miraba el paisaje, en verdad era acogedor, incluso un pequeño conejito apareció entre los arbustos e intentó sacar el pan. Sebastián de inmediato iba a espantarlo, Ciel le tomó del brazo, diciéndole con la mirada que lo dejara.

Así, abrió sus labios y dejó entrar el primer trozo de pastel, mirando mientras como el conejito se las ingeniaba para abrir el canasto, sonrió de lado, era un hermoso animal. De pronto sintió como la mano izquierda de Sebastián se posaba en su vientre, abrazándole desde atrás, mientras con la derecha depositaba otro trozo más en su boca, Ciel se relajó, el calor primaveral, el ambiente y el sol eran demasiado buenos para ser reales, estaban en pleno invierno ¡Claro! Sólo Sebastián podía hacer algo así.

- Se acabó… - Sentenció, dejando el plato sobre la manta roja, Ciel cerró sus ojos, Sebastián le limpiaba la comisura de los labios con una servilleta rosada de seda fina, para luego utilizar la mano derecha a acariciar su cabello, aun abrazándose así, Ciel se acomodó rápidamente en su pecho, acurrucándose.

- Sebastián… - Susurró relajado, su voz sonaba suave, melodiosa - ¿Podrías realmente querer sólo por tres días…? – Sebastián sonrió, mirando el pequeño rostro de su joven amo, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, abrazándole con devoción, casi con auténtica ternura _¿Será real esa ternura…?_

- Por supuesto… - Respondió – Es uno de los requisitos ¿no? – Cerró los ojos – ¿Cómo podría usted ser mi novio si no le quisiese ni siquiera un poco? – Ciel sonrió con un semblante relajado - ¿Y usted…? – Surgió la pregunta de oro.

- Yo… - Se tardó en contestar, una de sus pequeñas manos se posó en el ancho pecho del demonio, tomando parte de su traje – _Siempre_ te he querido…

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, baka?– Gritó Ciel desde su cama, ya había caído la noche y Sebastián comenzaba a desnudarse, claro, hasta el pijama se había llevado al cuarto.<p>

- Los novios duermen juntos – Respondió sencillamente.

La camisa fue depositada y perfectamente doblada sobre la cama, al igual que los pantalones, tomó los bóxer para bajarlos, pero miró a su joven amo que, automáticamente, había volteado el rostro, cubriéndolo con sus manos, los ojos bien cerrados y las mejillas rojas. Sebastián sonrió con ternura, desistió, mejor no se quitaría los bóxer; se puso la remera y los pantalones, acomodando sus ropas en el mueblecito de noche, se abrió paso en la cama, Ciel seguía cubriendo su rostro, al parecer no se había dado cuenta.

- Bocchan… - Susurró – No estoy desnudo – Dijo divertido, Ciel volteó, quitando las manos de su rostro y abriendo los ojos con nerviosismo, le vio con el pijama y suspiró aliviado.

Fue entonces cuando notó que Sebastián se acomodaba en la cama, tomando una de las almohadas como _Pedro en su casa_*, quedando en una posición perfecta y recta.

- ¿Duermes en esa posición? – Preguntó confundido, Sebastián le miró y asintió, Ciel rió con burla – Eres tan correcto incluso hasta para dormir – Aseveró y volteó, acurrucando su cabeza en la almohada, la abrazó – Buenas noches – Sebastián sonrió.

- Buenas noches...

* * *

><p>Para su sorpresa, despertó y no había nadie, se sentó en la cama y lo buscó con la mirada, estaba la ropa todavía allí en su mueble de noche, sobó su ojo y bostezó, estirándose, entonces escuchó la ducha del cuarto de baño que tenía, se alzó de la cama y colocó su bata, tendría que ir a otro baño para orinar.<p>

- Qué fastidio esto de tener novio – Gruñó a mitad de pasillo, rascándose la nuca – Ni siquiera puedo orinar en mi baño… - Una vez adentro, alzó un poco su pijama y bajó su pequeño bóxer, suspirando, realmente se había aguantado – Menos mal son sólo _tres días…_

Los sirvientes corrían por la mansión haciendo una que otra locura, cuando Finnian se acercó implícitamente hacia Bard, de inmediato no pudo evitar unirse Mei Rin.

- Sebastián no durmió anoche en su cuarto – Dijo Bard, botando el humo del cigarrillo.

- Sí, noté la cama sin hacer – Dijo la sirvienta, completamente ruborizada.

- Pues yo escuché que durmió con el joven amo – Dijo con una mano en su cabeza, sonriendo con inocencia, como si nada.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – El coro fue doble, ambos cayeron de espaldas, dramáticamente, Finnian les miraba sorprendido,

- ¿Pero por qué reaccionan a-?

- ¿Están conversando sobre algo? – Dijo Sebastián al oído de Finnian que automáticamente se petrificó, quedando congelado, volteó nervioso.

- ¡No, no, no, no, Sebastián-san! ¿C-c-c-cómo se le ocurre que nosotros-?

- Porque si es así – Sonrió amenazante – Creo que tengo derecho a saber los rumores de la mansión al igual que ustedes, soy también un servidor.

- Ah, bueno, Sebastián-san… - Dijo Mei Rin, mirando el suelo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Lo que pasa es que—

- ¡Dejen de cuchichear tanto y pónganse a trabajar! – Les gritó, los tres salieron corriendo, Sebastián suspiró – Serán estos tres…

Ciel estaba en su despacho leyendo unos documentos, como siempre, aunque, hay que ser sincero, no podía concentrarse ni un poquito, gruñó rascando su cabeza, resignado y cerró la carpeta, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, donde encontró en el jardín a Sebastián dándole leche a un pequeño gatito negro que resguardó de la cruel nieve, le sonreía y acariciaba el suave pelaje, el gatito parecía encantado ante el demonio. Sin evitarlo, sonrió con ternura, posó su mano derecha en el congelado cristal, suspirando, no podía dejar de mirarle así.

Hasta que de pronto, Sebastián se percató que alguien le miraba, claro, se sentía observado – _obviamente – _y volteó hacía Ciel, quien de inmediato se sorprendió, completamente sonrojado y cambió el semblante a uno serio e implacable, volteando a intentar leer por cuarta vez los documentos, Sebastián soltó una pequeña risita y dejó al gatito, acomodándole una pequeña cama bajo el techo, donde se aseguraría que no pasaría frío alguno. Sin golpear entró al despacho de Ciel, le sorprendía su imprudencia ¿Desde cuándo era tan confianzudo? Frunció el ceño, pensó en reclamar, pero claro, suspiró fastidiado, eran novios por tres largos días, y lo peor de todo… Este era nada más el inicio del segundo.

- Creo que no debería estar tan pendiente de su empresa, no quedará en la quiebra si no la atiende sólo por tres días – Cerró la puerta tras de sí y depositó en el escritorio la charola con un humeante té caliente y unas galletitas en forma de corazón, Ciel tomó la tacita y miró despectivamente las galletas.

- ¿Estamos en San Valentín o qué? – preguntó burlón, Sebastián sonrió.

- Creo que es necesario para que sean unos lindos tres días.

- Ah… - Bebió otro sorbo, su rostro parecía inmutable a cualquier estímulo, aun así, inevitablemente, Sebastián sonrió.

- ¿Adónde desea que lo lleve hoy, joven amo? – Se sorprendió un poco.

- Da igual, cualquier lugar está bien – Como si no le importara.

Cualquiera se hubiese sentido herido al ser protagonista de una escena así, pero Sebastián no, sonrió. Conocía demasiado bien a su joven amo, esa actitud fría no era más que una fachada para evadirle.

- ¡Wow! – Ciel estaba anonadado - ¡Pero esto es increíble!

Sí, Sebastián había hecho una playa en el jardín Phantomhive, Ciel entusiasmado comenzó a quitarse la ropa, Sebastián estaba en un típico traje de baño negro, sonreía con unos lentes de sol y un gorro que le hacían lucir bastante sensual, tomando un periódico, comenzó a leer.

- No entres tanto al agua, aunque no lo parezca, es muy profundo.

- Cómo va a ser profundo si está en mi jardín – Respondió de manera incrédula, corriendo hacia el agua - ¡Hey! ¡Sebastián! – Ya desde adentro, alzaba el brazo, saltando para captar su atención. El aludido se bajó los lentes de sol y le miró - ¡¿No vas a entrar? – Sebastián no pudo evitar sonreír, se puso de pie, quitándose el sombrero y los lentes, caminando hacia él.-

- Claro que sí, si tú me lo pides.

El atardecer lucía hermoso, Ciel estaba tirado sobre la virgen y blanca arena, completamente empapado, miraba el sol esconderse por el océano. Iba a preguntar cómo lo había logrado, pero no, un mago jamás cuenta sus trucos, suspiró resignado y volteó a tomar un poco del jugo tropical que había preparado.

- Ha estado muy bien ¿No crees? – Ciel suspiró, terminando de beber.

- Sí… - Respondió convencido, mirándole con un pequeño atisbo de sonreír - ¿Por qué lo has hecho…? – Inquirió confundido – Hay un montón de citas que pueden realizarse ¿Por qué has decidido cambiar el clima para nuestras citas? – Sebastián le miró con una sonrisa, tomó un trozo de queque y volteó a ver el mar, dándole un mordisco, masticó y tragó.

- Porque sé cuánto odias el invierno…

Los ojos de Ciel se abrieron sorprendidos, comenzaron a brillar ¿Cómo Sebastián sabía eso? Bajó la mirada hacia la arena, con una vista tan serena, sonrió con ternura, tenía razón, jamás la pasaría bien en una cita bajo la nieve, esa nieve blanca, fría y cruel que le hacían recordar aquella maldita noche en que lo perdió todo, le rompía el corazón, aunque siempre por orgullo lo negase…

¿Sebastián se preocupaba por él? ¿Realmente se preocupaba por él?

- _Pareciera como sí… Como sí Sebastián intentara hacerme feliz, más que hacerme sentir cómodo, es como si quisiera borrar mis heridas y las huellas del pasado en mi corazón… - _Pensaba, tomando arena entre sus manos, alzando su puño derecho y observándola, como esta se deslizaba lentamente entre sus dedos, cayendo, cayendo… Eventualmente alzó la mirada para ver a Sebastián, sus hermosos ojos, su hermosa sonrisa y su esbelta figura le hacían lucir precioso, sonrió con ternura, sentía una fuerte presión en su corazón, lo sentía, sentía que lo quería - _¿Realmente yo te quiero, Sebastián…?_

Este volteó a encontrarse con su mirada, aquellas orbes azules que brillaban como si fueran estrellas en el firmamento, brillaban, él nunca lo había sentido de cerca, menos dirigidas hacia él, pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de ser un demonio, podía reconocer aquel brillo, ese brillo era de _amor…_

- Bocchan… - Musitó, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, era una sonrisa de ternura y felicidad, se acercó un poco a él, acariciando con devoción su mejilla – Yo…

- No… - Le detuvo Ciel, posando la yema de sus dedos sobre su boca – Déjame a mí – Pidió, Sebastián parecía no entender, eso se salía de su _experiencia profesional_ – Sebastián, yo… - Vaciló un poco – Yo te quiero… - Apretó la arena entre las manos, observó cómo Sebastián sonrió, para eventualmente sellar el momento con sus labios.

Un beso suave, casto y puro, creíble de un niño de 13 años como Ciel, pero no de un demonio como Sebastián, el roce tímido de sus labios le enternecía. Era un beso sincero, si aquel beso era realmente sincero, podía significar entonces sólo una cosa…

_Cupido acertó en el corazón de un demonio…_

* * *

><p>- ¿Realmente duermes así? – Inquirió Ciel, mirándose al espejo en el escritorio que tenía, se arreglaba el cabello, podía ver a través del reflejo a Sebastián acostado en su cama – Tu posición tan recta se me hace incómoda ¿Duermes cómodo? – Sebastián le sonrió, mirándole también a través del reflejo mientras Ciel se quitaba los pequeños aros azules de sus oídos.<p>

- Pues sí, digamos que estoy acostumbrado.

- Ah… - Ciel sonrió y finalmente volteó, ya mirándole directamente a los ojos, tomó el candelabro de cinco velas y las dejó sobre su velador, metiéndose a la cama – Y no molestas, es como si no estuvieras ahí en la noche – Comentó divertido – no sentí nada anoche.

- Me alegro – Respondió – Así, a pesar de usurpar su cuarto, no le molesto.

- Es práctico – Dijo, y entonces sopló, apagando las velas, acomodándose otra vez, al igual que la noche anterior, sólo que ahora no le dio la espalda, se acurrucó mirándole, Sebastián le imitó para poder también mirarle, completamente serio, esas orbes carmesíes brillaban en la oscuridad con un enorme resplandor, Ciel bajó la mirada, el contacto directo de esos ojos, tan cerca y en aquella situación le intimidaba – Qué lástima que termine mañana… - Comentó como al aire, suspirando, cerró los ojos, Sebastián acarició su patilla derecha, rozando la piel del rostro del menor.

- Han sido unos lindos dos días ¿No?

- Sí que lo han sido – Respondió sonriéndole, esta vez abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose de que Sebastián ahora estuviera pegado a su rostro, besó su frente con ternura y devoción.

- Es hora de dormir… - Susurró, alejándose otra vez, Ciel abrió sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se teñían al color de los ojos de su _novio – _ó mañana amanecerá con más cansancio del habitual, y eso no nos conviene en lo absoluto – Sonrió – Hay que aprovechar al máximo el último día.

- Sí… - Susurró Ciel a modo de respuesta, cerrando sus ojos lentamente, cayendo preso de Morfeo – Buenas noches – Cerró finalmente los ojos.

- Buenas noches…

El silencio se robó la escena, ni siquiera se escuchaban los tan típicos búhos nocturnos, Sebastián se dedicaba a mirarle con ternura, notó como prontamente el muchacho cayó preso del sueño y se durmió, pero no, él no podría dormir, al menos no esa noche. Era irónico, se sentía maldecido, era un demonio después de todo, su mano acarició con delicadeza la mejilla del menor, con sumo cuidado, como si de un descuido la pudiera romper. Estaba triste, sentía pena, su juego falló ¿Cómo podía haber fallado, sí lo tenía todo tan fríamente calculado?

Había leído en miles de libros de humanos que el amor era algo efímero, como la felicidad, que llegaba y se iba fugaz, pero jamás pensó que eso le pasara a él, no a él que era un demonio, frunció el ceño con frustración, volviendo a su posición original en la cama, recto, mirando hacia el techo, Ciel se removió un poco de la almohada, se alarmó, creyó que lo había despertado, menos mal no fue así.

- _Sólo nos queda mañana… Ha sido mi culpa… No quería llegar a esto…_

* * *

><p>Se podía distinguir un poco de luz penetrar las cortinas, el pequeño niño volteó en la cama, gimoteando fastidiado, aún ni despertaba del todo y ya estaba gruñendo, se estiró un poco y bostezó, encontrándose con un dormido Sebastián a su lado; se sorprendió de encontrarlo durmiendo de lado y no recto como la noche anterior, sonrió con un evidente rubor en sus mejillas, recordando que aquel era su último día, haría algo bonito y especial.<p>

- _Hoy me toca a mí – _Pensó mirando el techo, a modo de desafío, sonrió y se paró con cuidado de la cama.

No se molestó en despertarlo y salió del cuarto directo a la cocina, rápidamente preparó panqueques, no son muy lentos de hacer, si tenía suerte Sebastián aún no se encontraría despierto, se apuró en hacerlo y los rellenó con manjar y mermelada de frutilla, subió con la bandeja, entró con dificultad al cuarto. Gracias al cielo aún estaba dormido ¡Pero hey! ¡Falta algo de suma importancia! Miró la bandeja y la apoyó en la cómoda, fue al escritorio del cuarto y tomó la flor color carmín que hace sólo dos días había rescatado de morir quemada entre el hielo, sintió su olor y suspiró, mirando de nuevo a Sebastián.

Comenzó a rozar sus narices con la flor, provocando malestar en el profundo sueño de Sebastián, abrió los ojos algo extrañado y vio sólo la flor, nada más, se sorprendió y la tomó, frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa, de inmediato percibió el olor de la comida y volteó, encontrándose con un sonrojado Ciel que sonreía juguetón, algo tímido y nervioso, le saludó.

- Buenos días, dormilón – Musitó divertido, Sebastián de inmediato se sentó, sorprendido - ¿Dormiste bien? Noté que estabas acurrucado, eh.

- Pues sí, también me he dado cuenta de eso – Respondió con una sonrisa un tanto apenada, le besó suavemente en los labios, provocando en Ciel un espasmo de nervios aún mayor, sonrojándose exageradamente – Buenos días, Ciel…

¿"Ciel"? ¡Era primera vez que le llamaba así! ¡Incluso dentro de esos famosos tres días! Sonrió y bajó la mirada, no sabía que decir.

- Eh… - Sus manos sudaban – ¡Te he traído desayuno! – Articuló robóticamente, apartándose un poco para que Sebastián pudiese admirar la bandeja con la comida, incluso hasta había preparado el té por sí mismo, eso sí que le sorprendía, sonrió con ternura y le acarició el cabello, a modo de felicitación.

- Gracias…

La tarde había transcurrido tranquila, Ciel con sus clases de piano con el tutor Smith, y Sebastián limpiando las chimeneas.

- Bocchan preparó _hot cakes_ – Comentó Bard, sonriendo, los otros dos sirvientes se sorprendieron – Sí, yo lo vi, parece que el joven amo con Sebastián-san van enserio.

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero si eso es algo realmente tierno y bonito! ¡Están enamorados!

- Sí, es tierno, bonito, todo lo que quieras ¡Pero a Sebastián-san lo quería yo! – Reclamó desilusionada – Cuánta lástima – Refutó triste – Pensé que Sebastián-san podría fijarse en mí antes que en un chico – Ambos sirvientes se alarmaron al verla así, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, como señal de apoyo.

- ¡No te pongas así, Mei Rin! – Dijo Finnian.

- ¡Claro! ¡Tú eres realmente hermosa, yo sé que debe haber algún hombre que esté en el fondo, loco, loquito por ti! – Agregó Bard.

- ¿Tú realmente crees eso, Bard-san? – Inquirió emocionada, alzando la vista, encontrándose con la azul del cocinero, que de inmediato sonrojó y desvió la mirada a otra parte, sobando su cabeza.

- ¡C-c-claro que sí! ¡Sólo espera y ya verás!

Finalmente y para el alivio de Ciel, las clases de piano se habían acabado, se quedó en el cuarto de invitados, mirando por la ventana la nieve caer. Su mirada parecía triste, perdida, agrios recuerdos le atormentaban en aquellos paisajes blancos y pálidos, fríos y hermosos.

- Es mañana… - Susurró, con una mano en el cristal y la otra a sus espaldas, como todo un pequeño noble inglés – Mañana es mi cumpleaños… - Bajó la mirada – Mañana se termina el noviazgo… Yo… Realmente… _No quiero que llegue mañana…_

Volteó, la puerta fue abierta por un guapo mayordomo que le sonrió, notando enseguida la expresión seria y acongojada de su amo.

- No debería ponerse a mirar la nieve de esa manera – Regañó con cariño, acercándose a él, le ofreció un trozo de panqueque que había quedado del desayuno, Ciel lo cogió.

- ¿Te preocupas por mí?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Ciel sonrió y bajó la mirada, inevitablemente, por mucho que refutara… **Llegaría mañana.**

En el corazón del demonio se sentía algo humano, algo débil, algo que contradecía su naturaleza animal… ¿Cuántas veces no hemos escuchado que Dios es amor? Sí Dios es amor, inevitablemente el demonio es odio ¿Qué pasa cuando un demonio traiciona a su jefe y se entrega a Dios? El castigo es terrible, despiadado, imposible.

Debía buscar una solución, aunque no quería mirarla, la tenía enfrente y no se decidía a aceptarla, pero era la única que podía tomar, la opción de anular… Anular todo lo pasado en esos tres días… Para ayudarle a su joven amo a no sufrir, para obligarse a él mismo a dejar de sentir.

El simple detalle de dormir volcado era un signo de que algo en él había cambiado, tomando forma humana, tomando también consecuentemente las debilidades humanas, aceptando a Dios, traicionando a su amo de las Tinieblas, rompiendo con Lucifer…

Pero dentro de todos esos tristes pensamientos había algo bueno… Aún quedaba un día…

- ¿Vamos a salir? – Ya se había acostumbrado a salir durante esos tres días de citas continuas, aquel era el último, esta vez quería ser él quien escogiera el lugar al cual pasear…

Sebastián sonrió, su joven amo se adaptaba con facilidad, aquello le hacía feliz, respondió con una afirmación.

* * *

><p>- Yo no puedo transformar el paisaje, no puedo alterar el clima… - Musitó despacito al verse ambos frente a frente en un campo nevado – Pero se hace lo que se puede – Dijo con una linda sonrisa, alzando los hombros en gesto de "esto es todo" y sonrojó - ¿te gusta…? – Preguntó cohibido, claro, Sebastián se había esmerado en miles de maravillas para él, y él sólo podía adornar un espacio común y corriente con plantas y flores.<p>

El mayor le miró enternecido, no importaba el resultado, en el fondo lo realmente valioso era el esfuerzo y la intención que cargaban las acciones, por eso le acarició el cabello y se sentó, ayudándole a tomar asiento a su lado.

- Me encanta…

Conversaban y comían, incluso contaban chistes, todo parecía una mentira, un sueño, una fantasía, cuando de pronto, detrás de los árboles se comenzó a escuchar el eco de una canción, tras los arboles había un pueblo cercano que celebraba con una feria navideña ya que faltaba poco más de una semana, Ciel frunció el ceño, deprimido.

- Qué lástima – Musitó – Había olvidado que tras esto había un pueblo – Bajó la mirada – Que música tan inoportuna…

- ¿Inoportuna? – Musitó Sebastián con una sonrisa – Yo creo que está perfecta para mejorar el clímax – Ciel parecía no comprender, cuando Sebastián le toma la mano y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie - ¿Bailaría conmigo?

Sí, al principio se negó rotundamente a aceptar aquella vergonzosa invitación, luego accedió obligado, de mala gana; la idea de ser la "dama" de los dos le abrumaba por completo, lo sería sólo por tres días, si es que eso podía llamarse ventaja… se entusiasmó al notar que no lo pisaba; le miraba a los ojos por fin, con movimientos lentos, delicados, procurando no confundirlo ni enredarlo con los pasos, la sonrisa no desaparecía de aquellos hermosos labios del mayordomo, todo era lento, lento, tan lento, fluido, pacífico, las flores se quemaban a su alrededor por la nieve, pero se quemaban con alegría de presenciar aquella hermosa escena… Con tristeza algunas, por conocer el resultado que el futuro les deparaba.

- No lo hace mal… - Frunció el ceño y sonrojó, bajando la mirada, Sebastián sonrió y le alzó el rostro desde el mentón – Quiero besarle…

- ¡¿Que-?

Todo terminó dentro de sus labios, adentro, muy adentro, cuando con un nervioso gemido y un cálido rubor en sus mejillas percibió cómo el interior de su boca se mezclaba con la de Sebastián, finalmente, cediendo ante su amor y la cantidad de sensaciones vividas, se abrazó a él con fuerzas, le quería, cuánto le quería…

Un baile pacífico y enamorado, la mano derecha del de cabellos azabache acariciaba con cariño el cabello de Ciel, la izquierda le tomaba la mano, sus dedos se fueron entrelazando lentamente y la música se alejaba, era como si sus sentidos se desconectaran de la naturaleza y se enredaran entorno a un solo hombre, a Sebastián, su Sebastián.

Era tan suave, tan lento y tierno que parecía eterno, pero no, no podía serlo, por más que Ciel quisiese que lo fuera sólo para no tener que separarse y mirarle a los ojos lleno de nerviosismo y vergüenza, ese momento llegó y le miró. _Era un niño… El niño que él amaba…_

- Te quiero… - Su mano entrelazada comenzó a sudar con vergüenza, bajó la mirada y le soltó – yo… yo de verdad te quiero… - le abrazó intentando transmitirle todo su amor y a la vez ocultar su rostro, Sebastián sonrió con cariño mientras le aferraba a su pecho, acariciando sus hombros y nuca.

Era tan tierno, tan inocente, no podía dejar de sentir rondarle la culpa por aquel juego tan pecaminoso que había incitando, por lo mismo su cálida sonrisa se borró y dio paso a un gesto decepcionado y acongojado, intentando que Ciel no percibiera su tristeza, una vez apartados volvió al gesto original.

La sonrisa de Ciel brillaba al costado del comedor, era un almuerzo especial que él mismo había preparado ayudado de algunas recetas de cocina, ya que no conocía ningún platillo de aquella arte que es cocinar.

No esperó comentario alguno, más, aun así, Sebastián no tardó en llenarle de agradecimientos y halagos.

- Bocchan, esto le ha quedado perfecto, ni siquiera puedo creerme que haya sido su primera creación compleja – Bajó la mirada y sonrojó.

- Exageras, está normal, no es para tanto – Refutó avergonzado.

Aquella vergüenza tan extraña, que se hacía frecuente y característica en el joven amo le encantaba, le hacía sentir dichoso y afortunado, aunque fuera sólo por tres días…

Aquella era la última noche, esa noche sería el final, y no porque Sebastián respete mucho las reglas del juego y no lo quisiera continuar, no era tampoco porque por amor no se atreviera a enfrentar al mismísimo amo de las tinieblas para quedarse junto a él, no, no era por eso, era un motivo mucho más fuerte que él y que el poder de Dios, estaba en juego su existencia, siglos de vida se verían amenazados contra el amor.

- _Sinceramente yo prefiero verle por el resto de sus días, aunque no me quiera… Que entregarme a este sentimiento y dejarlo solo en manos del cruel destino que ronda su persona, joven amo… _- pensaba Sebastián a la vez que ingresaba con elegancia al cuarto del pequeño, quien se disponía a quitar las joyas que portaba frente al espejo del escritorio – joven amo…

- ¡Hay! ¡ya no me digas "joven amo!" – Dijo divertido, mirándole con dulzura – Al menos no por esta noche… - bajó la mirada, recordando aquel trato – mañana todo volverá a ser como antes… - Sebastián se sentó en la cama, frustrado, miraba sus zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados.

- Así es, Ciel… - Susurró con una media sonrisa, alzó la mirada y le miró a los ojos, Ciel sonrojó y bajó la suya, Sebastián rió con ternura – por favor no reaccione así, sólo quería mirarle por un momento…

- Lo… Lo siento – Exclamó nervioso y comenzó a desnudarse, había aprendido a hacerlo solo, aunque normalmente en esas dos noches había dejado la ropa tirada por ahí en el suelo, Sebastián terminaba igual, recogiéndola y ordenándola, las costumbres de un conde son irrefutables, de todos modos.

Sebastián observaba en todo momento cómo eran arrebatadas de forma suave y gentil aquellas ropas, llenándole la cabeza de ideas lujuriosas que de todos modos trataría de reprimir por el bien de Ciel y _del suyo…_

- Usted es hermoso… - Ciel volteó con rapidez, mirándole con enojo y vergüenza.

- ¡No me mires así! – Se cubrió el torso desnudo con las ropas recién quitadas, Sebastián rió y volteó, cerrando los ojos.

Inseguro comenzó a retomar su tarea, respirando hondo para aliviar su nerviosismo, terminó de ponerse la pijama, acercándose a Sebastián que aún seguía vestido, se metió a la cama, acurrucándose.

- ¿No te vas a cambiar…? – Pregunto desde la cama, cubierto hasta la nariz con las sábanas, con una mirada peculiarmente tierna.

- Oh, sí, claro… - Dijo saliendo de su mundo y volviendo a la tierra, se ponía el pijama, metiéndose a la cama, Ciel se acomodó para apagar las velas - ¡No…! – Ciel volteó a verle sin entender – No las apagues, por favor… - Accedió, acomodándose, dejó las velas prendidas y se acurrucó mirando a Sebastián, quien también se acomodó frente a él – Sólo quería mirar su rostro toda la noche… - Ciel sonrió.

- ¿Toda la noche?

- Claro que sí, puedo estar semanas sin dormir, aquella es una conducta humana que a veces debo inhibir – El pequeño niño le miraba interesado, cada una de sus palabras las escuchaba atentamente, con sus grandes ojos azules fijos en los carmesí.

Removió el flequillo de sus ojos para poder admirarle mejor, aquel contacto provocaba un inevitable sonrojo en Ciel, que de inmediato se apartó un poco, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos esos tres días, aún renegaba de esa conducta tan amorosa y estrictamente afectiva.

- Bocchan… - Sebastián le miraba entristecido, alejando la mano derecha del rostro - ¿le he incomodado? Si desea yo puedo salir ahora mismo de aquí, yo comprendo que he invadido su privacidad por completo, que quizás ha sido un abuso de mi parte el permitirme estar aquí, así junto a usted – Se alejó un poco, dando a entender su intención de apartarse del menor, Ciel le tomó la muñeca, su mirada zafiro se veía angustiada.

No, él no quería que se fuera, ni siquiera quería que ese tercer día llegara a su fin, querría tenerlo para siempre con él, intentar demostrar lo que sentía, aunque era difícil, tan, tan difícil como conducir con ojos cerrados. Sí, como conducir con los ojos cerrados, peligroso, difícil y arriesgado, sólo una buena dosis de adrenalina podría permitir que lo hicieras conscientemente con la falta de cordura necesaria para tomar decisiones, sí, eso era Sebastián, un hermoso pecado, una difícil decisión, una confusión de emociones y sentimientos que le había agobiado eternamente aquellos tres lindos días.

Esos días que no sabía cómo continuarían, si consideraba que mañana todo volvía a la normalidad, que Elizabeth seguramente iría a verlo, que los sirvientes no lo recordarían, que Sebastián no lo consentiría, al menos no de ese modo, él… él no quería terminar.

- No te vayas – pidió en un suspiro cargado de ruego, aferrándose a su muñeca, la mirada angustiada de Ciel reflejaba su complicado corazón que se disputaba entre lo racional y lo sentimental.

Aunque debatir eso a estas alturas era prácticamente perder el tiempo, eso era, así mismo, cuando ya habían tenido múltiples citas, cuando habían compartido en dos ocasiones sus labios.

No, definitivamente no, si lo pensaba ahora, ya no tenía sentido aferrarse a lo racional, ya no, no ahora que había expresado tan abiertamente sus sentimientos, no ahora, no al menos esta noche que sería la última.

Le abrazó con fuerza, aferrando su cuerpo al del adulto, era un abrazo necesitado, desesperado, como si pidiera a través de los inmutables músculos de sus brazos el que jamás partiera de su lado, que jamás lo dejara solo.

- Que no termine… - Musitó, hundido en su pecho, aferrado a su cuerpo. Sebastián con lentitud, mientras asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo, correspondió el abrazo y acurrucó a Ciel a su lado – no quiero que acaben estos tres días, Sebastián – musitó esto último alzando la mirada, enfrentándose a los ojos de Sebastián, transmitiéndole no sólo con acciones ni palabras, sino que también, con la angustia de sus brillantes ojos, cuánto lo necesitaba, cuántos deseos tenía de tenerlo ahí a su lado, para siempre – ya no me importa nada… ya no me interesa nadie… - Acarició su mejilla, rozando sus patillas azabache – quédate conmigo para siempre, Sebastián – Dijo esto último con un tono tímido de orden.

Sebastián sonrió con ternura, acariciándolo como a un pequeño y delicado gatito, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo chocar las miradas de colores opuestos, unos como el hielo, otros como el intenso y candente fuego que las velas prendidas reflejaban tan apasionadamente.

- Yo no puedo cumplir su deseo, joven amo, no esta vez… - la tez de Ciel mutó radicalmente, Sebastián comprendió este gesto – No porque no lo quiera, joven amo, en lo absoluto… - hizo unos segundos de silencio ante la mirada de angustia y desconcierto del menor – Pero puedo darle un regalo, un hermoso recuerdo de una noche… Le haré feliz por estas últimas horas, aunque no podré soportar ver el dolor de su corazón cuando los días pasen y no pueda volver a ser mío… - Ciel no entendía – Le haré el amor… y luego le haré olvidar…

El cuerpo de Ciel se tensó completamente, sus ojos se abrieron en extremo y se alejó de su toque con miedo y vergüenza.

- Lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño…

- ¿Hacer… el amor? – Musitó confundido y nervioso - ¿Eso es…?

- Lo que hacen los novios y, por supuesto, los amantes… - Tomó de nuevo su rostro en un intento por recuperar el contacto, acercándose más a él, rompiendo totalmente con la proxémica, lo haría suyo, tenía que hacerlo.

- Sebastián, yo… - El menor, completamente nervioso y compungido iba viendo cómo el adulto se posicionaba sobre él, acariciando su rostro con dulzura y mirándole con completa ternura, cómo si desnudara una hermosa rosa, iba deshaciéndose cuidadosamente de los pétalos, besó sus labios en un intento por tranquilizarlo y hacerlo entrar en la pasión, acto que tuvo óptimos resultados, ya que al cabo de pocos segundos, este niño se encontraba abrazándole con fuerzas, destensando el cuerpo al toque del adulto que le desnudaba, como si fuera suyo, era tan suyo – Yo… - Intentaba retomar – No sé cómo se hace el amor… - Admitió con tristeza – Yo nunca he.. – fue interrumpido por unos suaves dedos.

- Lo sé…

- Por favor… - Le tomó el rostro con delicadeza, pero con fuerza – No dejes que este momento termine nunca… déjame ser sólo tuyo para siempre – Rogaba con su fina mirada clavada en la carmesí.

- Durará eternamente _en su corazón_…

Y así comenzó la suave y brutal danza de pasiones, dos cuerpos que desbordaban sentimientos y emociones mutuas hacían el amor llenos de delicadeza y sensualidad, comenzando con una dolorosa penetración que culminó en éxtasis, los brazos de aquel niño se aferraban con desesperación al cuello de su señor del cual ahora se sentía vasallo, la vela sobre la mesita de noche se consumía frente al calor y la vergüenza de ser testigo único de aquel acto, la luna nueva estaba oculta, privada de aquella escena de eterno amor, un amor que duraría sólo hasta el orgasmo, un amor que pedía a gritos ser realizado, un amor que a pesar de todo, no podrá realizarse como en los cuentos de hadas.

- Te amo – Susurró Ciel acurrucado a su lado, abrazándole, pero sin despegar la vista de los ojos de su amante, sonreía con dulzura y felicidad, Sebastián sonrió, moviendo sus flequillos húmedos y desordenados, despejó su frente y le besó.

- Yo también le amo, joven amo, no sabe cuánto… Es… Es un amor tan, tan fuerte que… he debido renunciar a él con tal de mantenerme junto a usted… - Ciel palideció – yo le amo, pero esto no puede ser, no puede ser, joven amo… usted y yo no pertenecemos al mismo mundo, y por este amor que siento, usted debe olvidar…

- No… - Gimoteó Ciel, negando con la cabeza, acercándose más a él, aferrándose a su cuerpo – No me hagas esto ¡No ahora que soy feliz!

- Yo también soy feliz, joven amo… - Le abrazó, aferrándolo a su cuerpo, acariciaba con ternura sus cabellos y espalda sudadas del menor – pero un poder más fuerte que yo me impide estar con usted, y lo que menos quiero es verle sufrir de mañana en adelante al recordar este amor que no pudo ser realizado, quiero estar con usted por siempre…

Sus ojos rojos se iluminaron, Ciel pudo percatarse de ello, mirándole con desesperación cuando la mirada demoniaca provocó que se consumieran las velas, este acarició sus cabellos azabaches, al ritmo que una lágrima surcaba de manera impotente su mejilla.

- Ahora tú… Tendrás que olvidar.

_Perdóname… Te amo tanto…_

_Si tan sólo se nos hubieran dado las cosas,  
>si tan sólo hubiera habido posibilidades de poder amarte sin guerra y sin fronteras…<em>

_Si tan sólo yo, un demonio, me pudiera convertir en Dios…_

Los ojos del menor se abrieron lentamente ahí, recostado en su cama, se sentó, estaba cansado, lo primero que miró fue la ventana, la cual transmitía una luz opaca, su mano tocó con frustración sus cabellos azul marengo, era víctima de una despiadada jaqueca, como si no hubiera despertado en días. Miró sus manos pálidas y sintió un leve dolor en su pecho, como si hubiese olvidado algo mortal, algo de lo cual dependía su vida ¿qué podía significar ese sentimiento…?

- ¡Joven amo! – Era Mei Rin.

El cuarto estaba invadido, no dejaban al menor levantarse mientras el doctor examinaba sus signos vitales. Los sirvientes permanecían a un costado con angustiosa preocupación. Sebastián lucía serio e inmutable, como siempre en su fiel y firme apariencia, mirando a Ciel con la simpleza característica, su corazón recordaba lo vivido apenas la noche anterior a aquella.

- Ha evolucionado en estos cuatro días de inconsciencia – Ciel se sorprendió ¡¿había estado inconsciente cuatro días? - ¿usted se siente bien?

- Perfectamente, sólo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza – El doctor se puso de pie rápidamente, tomando su maleta, guardaba los implementos de su trabajo.

- Eso es muy simple – Entregó al mayordomo unas pastillas – Debe tomárselas una vez cada ocho horas durante tres días, así el dolor y los malestares pasarán ¿Quedó claro?

- ¡Síii! – Exclamaron los tres sirvientes en coro, mientras Sebastián recibía las pastillas en sus manos, mirándolas.

- Bueno, ahora el joven Ciel debe descansar, yo debo irme, cualquier inconveniente me llaman – Todos asintieron, Ciel miraba desde la cama, confundido.

- Muchas gracias, doctor – Dijo éste último, con su seriedad característica.

- Doctor, yo lo llevo a la salida, con su permiso – Hizo una reverencia a su joven amo, seguido por los tres sirvientes.

Dejaron solo a Ciel en el cuarto, quien de inmediato se acomodó en la cama completamente confundido ¿Dormido cuatro días? Tenía sentido, miraba el calendario y no recordaba esos últimos tres días, sentía un hondo vacío en su corazón, como si hubiese tenido un hermoso sueño en esos días de inconsciencia, como si hubiese estado siempre despierto y ahora olvidó algo realmente hermoso.

- ¿Por qué… me siento de pronto tan triste y vacío…?

- Muchísimas gracias, doctor Hegel – Dijo Sebastián estrechando las manos con él en la puerta – Realmente me ha sido de mucha ayuda lo que usted ha hecho, fingir que ha estado cuatro días al pendiente de mi amo era algo realmente importante, pues él vivió unos eventos traumáticos que quiero que olvide por su bien, así no interferirán en su vida cotidiana.

- No se preocupe, Sr Sebastián, usted siempre ha sido muy amable y ha prestado eficiente ayuda a los de nuestra consulta médica, cualquier cosa con su joven amo, no dude en llamarme de nuevo, estoy a su disposición.

Los sirvientes miraban tristes ahí junto a ellos, se despidieron también del médico, sin entender por qué Sebastián había planeado todo ello, hacer un montaje de una enfermedad de Ciel para hacerle olvidar que los últimos tres días habían sido novios y, que además, frente el doctor lo enfatizara como "unos eventos traumáticos" los hacía caer en un abismo de dudas y de confusión, una vez ido el doctor, los tres le miraban, Sebastián volteó quedando frente a ellos, comprendió de inmediato sus miradas de profunda duda y tristeza, suspirando.

- Gracias, chicos, entiendo lo que deben estar pensando, pero… - bajo la mirada – Yo no podía permitir que el joven amo recordara lo que pasó en estos días, él tiene un futuro con lady Elizabeth, toda una vida planeada para el ascenso de la decaída familia Phantomhive y yo… Yo sólo soy un simple mayordomo que no se puede dar el lujo de intervenir en estas cosas de la nobleza - los tres le miraban desconcertados.

- ¡Pero Sebastián! – exclamó Finnian, como siempre tan sensible, lloraba - ¡Se notaba demasiado que el joven amo le quería demasiado! ¡Esto ha sido demasiado sacrificio! ¡encuentro injusto que—!

- No opine si no sabe el fondo del asunto – Interrumpiendo a Finnian, Sebastián habló – hay un tema de fondo mucho más fuerte que ese, pero eso es algo que ni siquiera el joven amo entendería jamás… - Volteó, se dirigiría a la cocina a preparar la cena – Por favor que no se les ocurra decir nada y de antemano, gracias…

La imagen de los tres sirvientes tristes y desconcertados era algo que quizás la insensible mente del demonio no podría olvidar; era como si ellos comprendieran su dolor, ese amor demoniaco y prohibido que había tenido que enfrentar… no… realmente no lo había enfrentado, huyó cobardemente de él.

Pero no huyó con las manos vacías, huyó con un premio aún mayor que el olvido: Su amor.

Su bocchan le correspondía y eso le hacía enormemente feliz; el que ahora hubiese olvidado no significaba más que él volvería a ser el mismo de antes y camuflar sus sentimientos bajo un oscuro manto de orgullo y hombría, esa hombría que la noche anterior Sebastián había domado y poseído a su merced, el pequeño y juvenil cuerpo de su amo desnudo bajo él en la cama…

Esos brazos aferrados, los gemidos entrecortados y asustados, que conjunto a unas menudas manos blancas se resistían a morir ante aquella dolorosa sensación, tan maravillosa a la vez como el paraíso; era el paraíso del amor, ese paraíso que él había descubierto y que ahora, en ese mismo momento se le fue arrebatado…

Ciel, aún sin asimilar que había dormido tantos días, permanecía acurrucado en la cama. Las sábanas estaban pulcras y limpias, las almohadas estaban perfectas y parecían nuevas, incluso su cuerpo estaba completamente limpio y eso no le calzaba, si había estado inconsciente ¿cómo podía estar tan limpio sin haber salido de la cama? No se lo lograba explicar, simplemente una de las piezas no calzaba.

Se acurrucó en su cama con frustración y logró percibir un olor extraño, era diferente y definitivamente no le pertenecía. Era un olor sin duda maravilloso, como extraído del mejor de los frutos, el olor de una persona ¿De quién era ese olor?

- Sebastián… - Susurró, abrazando la almohada, hundiendo a la vez su rostro en ella, confundido – no entiendo… nada… - Apretó la mandíbula – ¡Por… Por qué lloro tan repentinamente!

La cabeza del conde era un mar de dudas, y claro, cómo no si su mente acababa de ser manipulada por un demonio, por arte de magia había olvidado todo y no comprendía aquel vacío, aquel dolor que le invadía. Qué ganas de saber qué es lo que perdió, cuál es la pieza que le falta, el significado de aquel espacio perdido…

Salió de su mente de pronto al escuchar el toque de la puerta, se secó de inmediato las lágrimas y se alzó.

- Bocchan… - Pronunció de manera suave y educada, ingresando a la alcoba conjunto a la charola de plata portada en la mano derecha, mientras la izquierda cerraba la puerta – Le he traído un desayuno liviano, no puede llegar y comer normal de golpe luego de tantos días de ayuno – Depositó el contenido de la charola en la mesita junto a la cama – también le he traído su pastilla para los malestares que le recetó el médico, enseguida se lo voy a-

- ¡Vete! – Gritó, furioso. Sebastián abrió grandes ojos, sorprendido, se quedó estático frente al muchacho - ¡Déjame solo! ¡Quiero estar solo y no me molestes en toda la tarde!

- Pero bocchan ¡usted está en un estado muy delicado! Es por su bien… - Ciel se tomó la cabeza entre las manos con rabia – Comprendo que usted no ha de entender nada y estará muy confundido, pero debe ser maduro y dejar que le cuide, todo esto es por su bien… - Ciel seguía con la cabeza entre las manos y las piernas, temblando.

- Hay algo que no calza, Sebastián, hay una pieza faltante y yo sé que tú sabes cuál es. Dímela.

- Se equivoca joven amo, no hay ninguna pieza faltante o alguna que no calce – Musitó acomodando los víveres, ayudando a Ciel a acomodarse para comer – Usted salió a cazar conejos hace cuatro días, cayó violentamente del caballo y ha quedado inconsciente.

- ¿Y las heridas? No tengo ninguna sola – Refuta Ciel, claro, no se resignaría a creer algo que no sentía.

- Yo me encargué de ellas y ya han sanado – los ojos del demonio brillaron – por favor, no olvide cuál es mi naturaleza... Joven amo – Dijo esto último haciéndolo sonar bestial – El pequeño bajó la mirada, claro, casi lo olvidaba, su mayordomo es un demonio.

- Vete… - Musitó al momento que bajó la mirada – Quiero… estar solo.

Así pasaron las semanas, las horas en el despacho y la empresa que avanzaba y se abría a nuevos mercados por Europa, todo parecía mejorar como plan del astuto mayordomo que buscaba distraer a su joven amo de su vida personal a los negocios, que no tuviera tiempo para pensar, que no siguiera preguntándose una y otra vez qué fue lo que pasó esos días de inconsciencia. Así pretendía frenar su corazón, sus sentimientos y toda la pasión que afloró en aquella relación de _tres días y una noche_…

_"¿Por qué tengo corazón…? ¿Por qué he vuelto a sentir así… de esta manera tan intensa, tan fuerte? ¿Por qué mi corazón llora, por qué sufre…?"_

El pequeño amo miraba resignado el piso aterciopelado de su despacho; una pila de documentos yacía inerte a su izquierda y en la mano derecha un lápiz tomado en mala postura, claramente no dispuesto a escribir; su corazón protestaba, gritaba, pedía a gritos entender ese vacío que le había invadido.

_"No puedo más…"_

Salió del despacho a paso apresurado hacia el jardín blanco. Las hojas de los árboles se quemaban con la nieve, miraba el cielo y sentía caer sobre su pálido rostro los pequeños y delicados copitos de nieve que parecían desfallecer con furia sobre él, sus manitos se extendieron hacia el frío y recibieron más nieve a cambio de aquel gesto. Caminó unos metros más hacia el lado oriente de la mansión, el jardín que en primavera lucía hermosos colores hoy se teñía de blanco, como una novia virgen en una boda por la iglesia, fría como su alma, pero tan pura como sus deseos de conocer la verdad, esa verdad que él sabía, Sebastián le ocultaba. Su caminata continuaba, llegando finalmente a _"aquel lugar"…_

**Flash Back**

_Todo comenzó así… Sólo tres días…_

Dos siluetas caminaban entre la nieve, una tímida y no muy convencida, otra sonriente y entusiasmada. Llegaron finalmente a un lugar maravilloso, entre la nieve, brillaba el césped como en verano y las flores mostraban sus bellos colores como en primavera, Sebastián posaba sobre el pasto una manta roja y alistaba todo para un picnic.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto…? – Sus músculos estaban tensos, estaba nervioso, creía arrepentirse de haber aceptado el reto de los tres días – _Es imposible que me enamore… Es imposible que termine sintiendo algo real por él…_

**End Flash Back**

- ¡Aah-! – Gimió cayendo de rodillas al frío hielo, tomando su cabeza, esa imagen que no lograba decodificar ¿Todo aquello que había visto era real? ¿había sido real? - ¡No! – Exclamó, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, temblando – no puede… - Musitaba a la vez que alzó la vista y observó una hermosa flor.

Una flor color carmín, carmín como los ojos de aquel mayordomo, como los ojos del compañero de aquella visión, como aquellas hermosas orbes…

La tomó tiernamente entre sus manos, queriendo evitar que esta muriera del frío de la nieve.

- Aquello tan hermoso suele ser _frágil _como una delicada y pequeña flor… pero esta flor supo superponerse a las adversidades, y a pesar del devastador invierno, sobrevivió y ahora se encuentra entre mis manos… las manos de su salvador – susurró con parsimonia, sus grandes orbes azules voltearon al escuchar unos pasos tras él, era él, era Sebastián.

- Esa flor es como usted.

Los ojos azules parecían partirse en dos al abrirse tan desgarradoramente.

**Flash Back**

- ¿Usted sería mi pareja por tres días…?

* * *

><p>- Una cita - Sabía que su joven amo era un juguetón y seguramente se divertiría también en esto, aunque al principio le costara <em>soltarse<em>, luego ya estaría normal.

* * *

><p>- ¿Duermes en esa posición? Eres tan correcto incluso hasta para dormir – Aseveró y volteó, acurrucando su cabeza en la almohada, la abrazó – Buenas noches.<p>

* * *

><p>- No… - posando la yema de sus dedos sobre su boca – Déjame a mí… Sebastián, yo… - Vaciló un poco – Yo te quiero… - Apretó la arena entre las manos, observó cómo Sebastián sonrió, para eventualmente sellar el momento con sus labios.<p>

* * *

><p>- Que no termine… - Musitó, hundido en su pecho, aferrado a su cuerpo.<p>

- Yo no puedo cumplir su deseo, joven amo, no esta vez… no porque no lo quiera, joven amo, en lo absoluto… pero puedo darle un regalo, un hermoso recuerdo de una noche… Le haré feliz por estas últimas horas, aunque no podré soportar ver el dolor de su corazón cuando los días pasen y no pueda volver a ser mío… Le haré el amor… **_y luego le haré olvidar…_**

**End Flash Back**

- N… N… No… - La voz temblorosa del joven amo y la sonrisa triste y forzada del mayordomo de la mansión eran la prueba de aquel momento de alta tensión.

El pequeño se puso de pie con una velocidad nunca antes vista en él, mirándole con horror, su rostro shockeado explicaba los pasos en reversa que sus pequeños y frágiles pies daban, sus manos temblaban y sus labios entreabiertos no podían creer lo que sentían y recordaban. Apretando los puños, finalmente desapareció entre la nieve.

La silueta negra y esbelta de un alto mayordomo permanecía de pie en el mismo sitio sin moverse, sus ojos rojos y candentes parecían lucir fríos; no atinó a moverse, no atinó a seguirle, no podía, debía dejarle asimilar, devorar toda esa información que, a pesar de haber sido pocos días, contenían muchas emociones.

Cuantas ganas tenía de salir corriendo, de pedirle perdón, de abrazarle y rogarle que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero no, sabía que eso no sería, porque simplemente "ese" joven amo era otro, no era el joven amo al cual él conquistó, no era el joven amo al cual le hizo el amor. Ese era su verdadero amo, con una pared de orgullo, caprichos y alta estirpe. Lo sabía, su mentira no sería eterna, pero jamás creyó que durara tan poco, jamás creyó que su Ciel fuera tan inteligente, que sus planes tan bien diseñados quedarían obsoletos a tan sólo semanas de ser estrenados.

Sonrió, apretando los puños… Sí… Ese era _su joven amo, _ese joven amo inteligente al cual era imposible engañar, ese joven amo hermoso, hábil y astuto, ese niño que envolvió el corazón frío de un demonio, Ciel Phantomhive…

* * *

><p>Corría aun veloz entre jadeos cansados y frustrados ¡¿había sido novio de Sebastián? ¡¿Esos eran los sucesos que tanto anhelaba recordar?<p>

Cayó rendido a la nieve, sus puños se desquitaban contra ella con furia, negándose a aceptar lo que su corazón le decía.

Lo sabía, sabía que Sebastián tenía que ver con ello ¡No podía ser tan simple!

- ¡¿Por qué? – gritaba, tirando la nieve con furia, logrando penetrar aquella gruesa capa, dándole acceso libre al congelado pasto - ¡¿Por qué Sebastián? – quería llorar, pero no, no se dejaría siquiera sollozar, ya era suficiente ¡Semanas sufriendo, buscando la respuesta a sus preguntas y ahora se enteraba de esto! - El que yo sepa ahora la verdad… No significa que volverá a pasar… No… Eso _jamás_ puede volver a repetirse…

* * *

><p>- Tanaka… - Pronuncio Ciel Phantomhive, bebiendo té de la humeante tasa – Te informo que desde hoy tomarás los deberes de Sebastián… Tu puesto de mayordomo principal te será devuelto – Sebastián escuchó eso, quedó inmutado frente a Ciel, abriendo grandes ojos, mientras Tanaka, igual de sorprendido hizo una reverencia, señalando la autoridad de su joven amo sobre su persona – Y tú, Sebastián – Continuó, esta vez volteando hacía el aludido – Tomarás los deberes de un simple empleado más – Tanaka se alzó.<p>

- Joven amo, si me permite opinar… - Musitó con una mano en su pecho, en signo de respeto – Con todo el respeto que sus decisiones me merecen, creo que Sebastián es un excelente mayordomo con un excelente potencial, creo que es una decisión bastante perjudicial para la mansión Phantomhive desperdiciando sus esplendidos servicios a un simple empleado.

- Gracias por tu opinión, Tanaka – Musitó Ciel a ojos cerrados – Pero no hace falta, yo sé las decisiones que tomo – Se puso de pie con elegancia – Te espero en el despacho, Sebastián.

El pequeño amo se marchó ante la mirada atónita de los dos empleados de negro. Tanaka miró a Sebastián con preocupación, comprendía que había algo malo ahí…

- Joven amo – Musitó el demonio al entrar y cerrar la puerta del despacho – Creo que esa no es la forma adecuada para cortar lazos conmigo, usted está siendo cobarde.

- Estoy siendo correcto – Corrigió – No puedo seguir recibiendo servicios tuyos luego de todo lo que pasó, está mal, es incorrecto, tú y yo estamos muy lejos, demasiado lejos – Miraba por la ventana hacia el blanco jardín, no parecía querer irse aquel invierno infernal – Por eso, debemos también alejarnos físicamente, no solo psicológica… - Su rostro mutó, se veía triste y culpable, le daba la espalda – Las cosas son así… El cielo, el infierno, el otoño, la primavera… Un humano, el demonio…

La mirada de Sebastián permanecía fija en la espalda de su amo, con un gesto serio, hizo una reverencia ciega, con los ojos cerrados, entonces respondió:

- Así será entonces, joven amo, a sus órdenes… - Volteó – No tengo derecho a protestar… Siempre fui sólo_ un simple mayordomo… - _y la puerta finalmente fue cerrada, el pequeño amo volteó, su mirada azul se dilató y sus puños fueron apretados.

- Sebastián… - Mirada angustiada ¿Acaso lo había herido? No, no era posible, seguramente era sólo un truco para hacerlo sentir culpable… ¡Claro! ¡Qué manipuladores son los demonios!

Ciel adentró a su cuarto –cosa que realmente nunca hacía en el día- y se acostó en la cama, mirando el techo un buen rato, cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo derecho, cada vez que el color negro se hacía uno con sus ojos… él podía apreciar perfectamente cuando Sebastián le hacía suyo en esa misma cama... Se revolcó intentando alejar esa visión tan vergonzosa de sí mismo aferrado a él y gimiendo como descarado… pero… cuanto placer había sido…

- ¡No! – Exclamó, sentándose rápidamente en la cama, apretando sus ojos como si los castigara, se puso de pie y buscó una visión diferente por su ventana.

Pero ahí estaba él otra vez… acariciando un pequeño minino blanco con patitas cafés. Ciel suspiró con resignación y cerró los ojos, volviendo a voltear, pero luego de unos segundos, miró nuevamente a Sebastián junto al minino… Sonrojaba, se angustiaba… Lloraba…

_Pensar que esas manos que ahora están acariciando a ese gato… hace unos días me acariciaban a mí y yo no lo sabía… _

_Pensar que sí, que lo amo tanto, tanto… que lo necesito… que lo extraño… ¡que siento celos ahora mismo de ese hermoso animal que se encuentra entre sus brazos! _

_Sebastián yo… te amo…_

Así comenzó a correr, azotando su puerta contra el tope de goma. Los pasillos parecían volverse de pronto tan largos… tan agobiantes, lo torturaban, sí, claro que lo torturaban, él merecía esa tortura, él lo había torturado… lo torturó…

- ¡Sebastián! – gritó, saliendo al patio… pero de pronto todo era negro…

No había jardín, no había verde, no habían aves…. No estaba Sebastián…

El pequeño cuerpo del conde jadeaba corriendo hacia la mansión, pero no había nadie ¡nadie!

- ¡SEBASTIÁN!

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

Los ojos del menor se abrieron de golpe, jadeaba sudado, lleno de miedo, acababa de tener la peor pesadilla de todas… se sentó, estaba cansado, lo primero que miró fue la ventana, la cual transmitía una luz opaca, su mano tocó con frustración sus cabellos azul marengo, era víctima de una despiadada jaqueca, como si no hubiera despertado en días. Miró sus manos pálidas y sintió un leve dolor en su pecho, como si fuese víctima de un _déjà _ vu…

- ¡Joven amo! – Era Mei Rin.

El cuarto estaba invadido, no dejaban al menor levantarse mientras el doctor examinaba sus signos vitales. Los sirvientes permanecían a un costado con angustiosa preocupación. Sebastián lucía serio e inmutable, como siempre en su fiel y firme apariencia, mirando a Ciel con la simpleza característica, su corazón recordaba lo vivido apenas la noche anterior a aquella.

- Ha evolucionado en estos cuatro días de inconsciencia – Ciel se sorprendió - ¿usted se siente bien?

- …Perfectamente, sólo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza – El doctor se puso de pie rápidamente, tomando su maleta, guardaba los implementos de su trabajo, Ciel miraba todo sorprendido.

- Eso es muy simple – Entregó al mayordomo unas pastillas – Debe tomárselas una vez cada ocho horas durante tres días, así el dolor y los malestares pasarán ¿Quedó claro?

- ¡Síii! – Exclamaron los tres sirvientes en coro, mientras Sebastián recibía las pastillas en sus manos, mirándolas.

- Bueno, ahora el joven Ciel debe descansar, yo debo irme, cualquier inconveniente me llaman – Todos asintieron, Ciel miraba desde la cama, confundido.

- Muchas gracias, doctor – Dijo Ciel, con su seriedad característica.

- Doctor, yo lo llevo a la salida, con su permiso – Hizo una reverencia a su joven amo, sería seguido por los tres sirvientes, hasta que…

- ¡No! – Exclamó Ciel desde la cama con esa mirada amenazante suya – Tú te quedas, deja que los demás lo despachen… - Y así fue, los tres sirvientes miraron asustados a Sebastián e hicieron una reverencia, saliendo con el doctor del cuarto.

La puerta fue cerrada, el silencio invadió el cuarto y sus miradas no se despegaban la una de la otra, hasta que el mayor finalmente accedió a romper el hielo.

- Joven amo ¿Sucede al-?

- ¡¿Cómo que si acaso sucede algo? – Exclamó furioso, intentando incorporarse de la cama para encararlo, pero una fuerte punzada en su cabeza le hizo caer a mitad del intento. Sebastián inmediatamente fue a cogerle.

- Será mejor que no pase rabias, le daré su pastilla…

- ¡No quiero ninguna pastilla! – Reclamó, sus ojos le miraban con rabia, su corazón estaba herido, tan herido… - ¿Por qué, Sebastián? ¿Por qué hacerme olvidar…? – Sebastián disimuló perfectamente lo sorprendido que se encontraba.

- No sé a qué se refiere, yo—

- ¡No! ¡No me mientas más! – Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar, más, aun así, si garganta no flaqueó y continuó su cátedra - ¡¿Es que acaso no me querías? ¡¿Es que acaso eso era sólo una excusa para llevarme a la cama? – Los ojos de Sebastián se abrieron enormemente ¿acaso su hechizo no había surgido efecto? - ¡Dime por qué! – Lloraba, apretándole los brazos cubiertos por aquel fino traje - ¡Pero claro! ¡Todo era tan simple! ¡"Lo enamoro, lo llevo a la cama y luego, para no tener problemas, me haré el idiota y lo haré olvidar"! ¡¿Era lo que pensabas?.

- Bocchan, yo…

- ¡Dime algo!

- …Deje de llorar, por favor… - dijo acongojado, con un par de dedos secó suavemente sus lágrimas y las besó – Nada de lo que dice es verdad, joven amo… mi intención nunca fue utilizarlo, yo sólo quería lo mejor para usted…

- ¿Lo mejor para mí…? – se encontraba desconcertado, pero se tranquilizaba lentamente, era víctima de las drogas anteriormente suministradas.

- Por favor, no crea que le mentí… - lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras Ciel caía en el sueño…

Era casi el atardecer, los ojos del pequeño joven amo volvieron a abrirse luego de tan agotador sueño, se incorporó asustado, nervioso, sorprendido, tenía tanto miedo de que lo anterior también hubiese sido un sueño.

Se incorporó, sus pasos eran lentos, asustados, calculados, como si temiese lo que lograra ver unos pasos más allá… Sus pasos lo guiaron casi inconscientemente hacia la ventana, esa enorme y hermosa ventana que ahora le revelaba un bello atardecer entre la nieve que parecía derretirse para dar paso a la primavera, sonrió, no pudo evitar sonreír, sonrojando desvió la mirada hacia Sebastián que arreglaba unas mantas para dos pequeños gatitos que se encontraban entumidos en el frío invierno, con un pequeño recipiente de leche humeante y croquetas que sobraron del almuerzo. Suspiró, ese demonio parecía ser tan humano, tan entregado a Dios…

Sintió una mirada ajena pegada a su cuerpo, buscándola, volteó a mirar alrededor de todo el jardín, cuando se detuvo de pronto en la hermosa mirada azul de su amo, quien sonrió con sus mejillas sonrosadas y levemente alzó su pequeña y pálida mano para saludarle, éste hizo lo mismo, devolviendo también la sonrisa.

Simplemente no dejaba de preguntarse cómo es que su joven amo había roto el hechizo, sus trucos **nunca **fallaban y Ciel simplemente, a pesar de ser sólo un simple humano, parecía ser inmune.

_Por eso es que es usted a quien yo amo… _

Miraba a los gatos que parecían exigirle cariño, cuando volteó de nuevo para mirar a su amo, este ya no estaba, por el contrario, venía corriendo por el jardín, sobre la nieve sólo con su bata de seda blanca y unas sandalias.

- ¡Bocchan! – Exclamó preocupado, poniéndose de pie, deshaciéndose del traje que portaba, cuando este llegó de pronto corriendo y le abrazó.

Quizás pudo haberlo rechazado, pudo haber hecho tantas cosas, tantas… pero le cubrió primero con el abrigo, no quería que pasara frío, y entonces, sonriendo le rodeó cálidamente… quizás más cálido que el abrigo, le aferró a su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y sonrió, sí… así, sonriendo se quedó todo el tiempo; podía sentir la suave respiración del muchacho en su pecho… ese humano tan digno del demonio… o ese demonio… tan digno del humano…

_Cuando me enamoro… no calculo fronteras…  
>Si me enamoro no hay hechizo más fuerte que el mismísimo amor que siento…<br>Si en mi vida estás tú… si mi amor eres tú… no hay dolor que sea más fuerte que la alegría…  
>Cuando el amor le gana al demonio… simplemente será para siempre…<em>

_…Simplemente te amo…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>

Aww apoco no fue adorable? A mí me gustó mucho, últimamente me he puesto bien OOC pero aun así me parece muy lindo xDDD

Creo que a todos nos hace bien de vez en cuando ser un poco OOC xDD, la realidad de la historia es un poco dura y a menos que hagas un AU no lograrás un romance así

Adiós!


End file.
